


Every evil wizard has their limits

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Fluffy Rumbelle One-shots [10]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Puppies, They can be whatever dog you want, he's trying to be grumpy, i don't know dogs, its not working, the puppies are to fluffy, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple rescues some puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every evil wizard has their limits

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I found! A unused one-shot! I think I had more planned, but meh. You can have it.

Every evil wizard had to have their limits. Rumplestiltskin knew his.

Unfortunately, Cruella De Vil did not have such qualms. She was vicious, nasty, unmerciful, and psychopathic. There was not a good bit in her... Or whatever good that had once resided within her was long gone.

Of course, that was how Rumplestiltskin found himself in the Dark Castle surrounded by exactly one hundred and one puppies.

Spotted black and white dogs everywhere, yapping and barking and pulling on the laces of his high leather boots. Rumple waded through the mass of bothersome puppies. Why had he saved them?

It was not because he didn't want Cruella to skin dogs, it wasn't that he thought that it was inhumane or something. He turned people to slugs and squashed them! He did not save puppies. And it was certainly not because they had reminded him of the dogs Bae had wanted as a child.

It really wasn't.

Ah yes, he had wanted to annoy her. He'd succeeded and actually made her furious. She might come knocking on his door for her hard earned dogs but he wasn't worried. Cruella was a minor annoyance.

He opened the door to the hallway and ran straight into his help.

Belle peered over his shoulder at the yapping dogs and Rumplestiltskin sneered, "Your turn dearie."

He quickly strode away as she stared open mouthed at the dogs.

* * *

 

Belle didn't know what to do with them and neither did Rumple.

That was why Belle was afraid that when the owner of these dogs came knocking, Rumple had told her it was a woman named Cruella, he might just give them back.

She'd heard from him that Cruella had intended to skin the dogs and wear their fur. That was the frightening aspect. But really, the puppies were so adorable when they weren't getting the way.

That's when she got the idea.

* * *

 

The cutest puppy out of the entire lot was selected and placed strategically in Rumplestiltskin's basket of yarn.

That was where Rumple found him. He was furious at first and glared at the pup sniffling through his pastime but it kept looking at him with big wet eyes and before long Rumple found himself petting the cursed little gremlin.

The dog barked happily at the attention and rolled over onto the ground.

Rumplestiltskin tried to smile, contrary to his secretive maid who was grinning in the room across from him.

When she knocked on the door and entered the room with the pretense of tea, the dog was sitting off to the side contentedly as Rumple pretended not to look at it.

In short, Cruella never got her dogs back.


End file.
